Santa Toalha
by JulietasemRomeu
Summary: Gente, essa é minha segunda fic e eu ainda nao aprendi a fazer sinopse kk' Leiam e espero que gostem.
1. E Stella queria Mac pra lhe fazer compan

- Era umas 19h e Stella estava no seu dia de folga, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela passou a manhã dormindo e a tarde assistindo TV estava entediada. Então ligou Pra Mac.

_**LIGAÇÃO ON**_

- Oie stell – diz Mac um pouco surpreso, ele adorava quando ela ligava, faz ele ficar feliz e ao mesmo tempo nervoso ao ouvir aquela voz doce que ele tanto amava.

- Oi Mac, eu estava pensando se você queria vir aqui em casa. – Stella realmente queria a sua companhia. Passar a noite com ele, era tudo que ela queria, não a entendam mal "passar a noite" na sua companhia, conversando talvez.

- Ah ok. Eu já to indo pra ai. - Mac ficou muito feliz, ele queria passar mais tempo com ela, no LAB essa semana foi difícil terem alguma conversa a não ser de trabalho.

- Beijos. – diz Stella feliz pela resposta dele.

Beijos! – Depois de Mac desligar ele logo foi se arrumar para ir na casa de Stella.

_**LIGAÇÃO OFF**_


	2. Eu confio minha vida a você

Stella estava com um vestidinho florido que ela adorava, era bastante confortável para usar em casa e a espera de Mac que depois de meia hora chega a sua casa. Ela vai logo abrir a porta, queria falar com seu "amigo"

Oi – Diz Mac

Oi Mac, entre – diz Stell

Ele entra dá um beijo na bochecha dela e senta-se no sofá

Ela faz o mesmo.

Então stell, tava com medo de ficar em casa sozinha? –diz Mac rindo

Ah seu bobo. Só não queria ficar sozinha mas não estava com medo. E até parece que eu ia parar de ter medo só porque você está aqui neh? Como se fosse me proteger- Diz Stella zombando da sua cara

Claro que eu iria te proteger- Diz Mac chegando perto dela

Eu sei Mac, só estava brincando. Confio minha vida a você – Diz Stella


	3. Dançando

Eles ficam ali parados, se olhando fixamente. Depois desse climinha Mac sugere algo pra não leva-lo a perdição.

(também com aquela mulher, como não levaria a perdição – pensa ele).

Huum. – Mac se afasta dela e diz: Mas então o que vamos fazer?

Não tenho a menor ideia. – Diz Stell

O rádio estava ligado e começou a tocar The Penguins – Earth Angel ( watch?v=jznZQXaSYPo&feature=player_embedded)

maac, vamos dançar? – Diz Stella toda empolgada

Mac a olha e diz: sério mesmo?

Claro, ah vamos lá Taylor, eu sei que você sabe dançar- diz Stella puxando ele para dançar.

Mac a puxa pra si e começam a dançar juntinhos

Stella tinha um pouco de medo de olhar nos olhos dele porque ia acabar se aproximando, e se aproximando e parando na boca. É bem perigoso eles dois juntos, ela não sabia como reagir ao desejo que ela tinha por ele, mas também teria que se comportar até porque eram apenas bons AMIGOS.

Você dança muito bem Bonasera. Está aprendendo comigo? – Diz Mac rindo

Stela ri e diz: Ah só pode. Ela teve que olhar nos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos de um azul perfeito. Nossa como ela o desejava.

Ele coloca as suas mãos na sua cintura e ela no seu pescoço e ficam ali se desejando secretamente.

Até que Mac a rodopia e a coloca com os rostos praticamente colocados no dele.

Ela a olha ( como queria esse homem, essa seria sua chance)


	4. Capitulo extra

_**A visão de Mac sobre tudo isso (musica citada no ultimo capítulo)**_

**Earth Angel**

Earth Angel, earth angel

Will you be mine?

My darling dear, love you all the time

I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you

Earth Angel, earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever, and evermore

I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew the vision of your love, loveliness

I hoped and I prayed that someday

I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness

Oh oh Earth Angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear, love you all the time

I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew the vision of your loveliness

I hoped and prayed that someday

That I'll be the vision of your happiness

Earth Angel, earth angel

Please be min

My darling dear, love you all the time

I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you

**Anjo Terrestre**

Anjo terrestre, anjo terrestre,

Você será meu?

Minha amada querida, amo você o tempo todo

Eu sou apenas um tolo, um tolo apaixonado por você

Anjo terrestre, anjo terrestre,

Aquela que eu adoro

Amo você eternamente e sempre mais

Eu sou apenas um tolo, um tolo apaixonado por você

Eu me apaixonei por você, e conheci a visão do seu amor e encanto

Eu esperei e rezei que algum dia

Eu seria a visão de sua felicidade

Anjo terrestre, anjo terrestre

Por favor, seja meu

Minha amada querida, amo você o tempo todo

Eu sou apenas um tolo, um tolo apaixonado por você...

e conheci a visão do seu amor e encanto

Eu esperei e rezei que algum dia

Eu seria a visão de sua felicidade

Anjo terrestre, anjo terrestre

Por favor, seja meu

Minha amada querida, amo você o tempo todo

Eu sou apenas um tolo, um tolo apaixonado por você...


	5. Muito calor '

**Maaais a música acabou!**

Mac a solta e Stella se abana com as mãos.

Nossa, ta calor neh? – Stella diz (ta calor mas é o fogo deles eein kk')

É mas da pra sobreviver – Mac disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso que Stella tanto amava

Não amava só o sorriso, amava ele, queria ele pra ela pra sempre! Maas era só amigos e ela lamentava por isso.

Stell sorri de volta, dessa vez um sorriso mais forçado. Eii quer uma água? – diz já indo para a cozinha

Quero sim – diz Mac

Stell vai buscar a água dele e pega uma pra ela que por sua vez toma a água do copo todo, ela estava suando, com um calor que não tinha igual. Junte o calor e Mac Taylor perto de você e dá isso!


	6. Surpresa! uu

Bem Mac, eu to morrendo de calor, vou tomar um banho ok? – Diz Stell

Ok, eu espero aqui. – Diz Mac lamentando não poder ir tomar com ela

Os planos eram de ficar em casa então ela pega uma roupa normalzinha e coloca em cima da cama, pega a toalha e vai pro banho. 15minutos depois ela sai do banheiro e vai se trocar no quarto mas enquanto está indo ela escorrega na própria poça de água que tinha se formando enquanto ela saia. Junte água e cerâmica lisa= Stella no chão;

O único problema ou solução foi que ela caiu e a toalha se desprendeu do corpo deixando ela caída e NUA no chão.


	7. Hora de ficar com vergonha

Mac não sabia o que fazer vendo ela assim. Levantou-se do sofá e foi tentar ajudar Stella. Só que não conseguiu, ficou vendo aquele corpo que tanto sonhava vê.

Stella percebendo pegou a toalha e se cobriu. Então Mac saiu de sua paralisia e ofereceu a Mao para levanta-la.

Stella estava totalmente sem graça. – Desculpa Mac. –

Ah desculpa? A culpa não é sua de ter caído. – Diz Mac e fica pensando: Agradeço a Mac que pensamentos são esses?

Bem, eu vou me trocar me espera? – Diz Stella ainda sem graça

Claro. – Diz Mac em constante felicidade por dentro

Stella foi e tirou a toalha para poder se trocar. Disse baixinho – omg, omg, omg.

Mac saiu correndo pra o quarto dela, pois queria perguntar se ela não queria sair, pelo menos antes de ela trocar de roupa e ele esperava que ela estivesse com toalha dessa vez ou não pensou ele.

Chegando lá ele abriu a porta chamando por ela e a viu virada (de bunda pra ele kk).


	8. Fim do Santa Toalha

Desculpe Stella eu deveria ter batido que falta de educação. Desculpe mesmo – Diz com vergonha do que fez e com um certo medo da reação de stella

Stell o olha – Tudo bem Mac. – Ela pega a toalha e a envolve no seu corpo. Então o que tinha pra me dizer? – diz tentando mudar o rumo daquele momento constrangedor

Estava pensando, se você queria sair – diz ele

Stella tentava formular uma resposta mais era realmente difícil depois daquele momento. Ela Steva tão desnorteada com tudo aquilo que esqueceu da toalha e a mesma cai no chão.

POV STELLA

Enquanto eu tentada recuar, ele estava ali olhando pra mim e cada se aproximando até que Senti seus olhos grudarem em meu corpo. Sorri envergonhada procurando algo que pudesse me cobrir. Senti minhas bochechas e pescoço queimarem, eu devia está vermelha como um tomate.

Era como se seus olhos ouvessem mudado de cor, aquele não era o Mac que eu conheci a anos atrás. Seus olhos, seus punhos semi-cerados, Seu olhar ainda não havia encontrado o meu.

Ele me olhou e começou a se aproximar devagar e eu a me afastar, senti a parede tocar as minhas costas. Fudeu. Ele me abraçou e mordeu meu pescoço, tentei empurrá-lo, ele segurou meus braços acima de minha cabeça na parede com força e sussurou em meu ouvido:

- Deixa eu te amar Stella – eu sorri instataneamente.

-Só se você prometer que eu não serei só mais uma.

- Você é a única, a melhor de todas – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com sua voz rouca me fazendo arfar.

Joguei ele na cama tomando as rédias da situação. E a propósito: eu não quero sair, aqui está muito melhor – Eu Disse sorrindo. Comecei tirando sua camisa e encarando seu peitoral alguns minutos. Tirei seu cinto e logo após sua calça. Ele estava de boxer branca onde dava para perceber bem o volume de deu membro rígido. Mordi o lábio, percebi que ele sorria vendo miinhas reações.

Nossos corações estavam descompassados, meu corpo estava indo á loucura a cada toque de suas mãos quentes sobre meu corpo que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Por fim tirei sua estatelada por alguns minutos até sentir suas mãos me jogarem sobre a cama.

Ele se deitou por cima de meu corpo nos encaixando de modo que eu sentia cada movimento de cada músculo do seu corpo.

Ele destribuia selinhos por meu pescoço seios e um beijo quente fazendo com que ele se excitasse mais sem pestanejar ele me encarou levantando um pouco se preparando para começar a me penetrar.

Começou colocando apenas a cabeça do seu membro em mim, colocando e tirando me fazendo quase enlouquecer.

- Vai logo... Mac, para de me torturar.

Ele sorriu malicioso e colocou de uma só vez todo o seu membro em mim, gemi alto, nunca tinha sentido algo tão... gostoso. Ele começou um vai e vem rápido e após algum tempo, chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Fim do POV STELLA

Stella colocou a sua cabeça no peitoral de Mac enquanto ele acariciava os seus cachos. Depois de um tempo Mac se senta e Stella faz o mesmo. Ficaram em silêncio e quando Stell se prepara para dizer algo ele a interrompe.

Ele a olha e começa a falar... - Stella, eu te amo como amo a minha vida, ou até mais. Você é tudo pra mim desde que te conheci há 10 anos. Nunca te falei que sentia algo a mais porque tinha medo que não sentisse o mesmo. Eu amo o seu sorriso, amo o seu jeito de falar, o seu jeito de me provocar, o jeito como me desobedece e quebra as regras. E eu só tive coragem de falar por causa dessa **santa toalha**. – Diz Mac com um sorriso bobo no rosto.- Eu a amo por tudo que você é. Eu te amo stell e nunca duvide disso.

Stella o olha emocionada e o abraça forte. – como é bom ouvir isso de você. Eu te amo Mac Taylor, I Love You, italiano e grego

Mac tinha certeza que ela era a mulher da sua vida então fez o que todo cavalheiro faria:

Stella quer namorar comigo? – Diz Mac

Stella sorri – Vamos Mac Taylor se você merece... (Fazendo charminho) Ela chega bem perto do seu ouvido e sussurra: Eu aceito!

Ele não resiste e a beija apaixonadamente.

Ela para o beijo e diz: Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do MUNDO e Eu te amo tanto meu amor! – Diz Stella mais feliz impossível

Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, por estar com uma mulher linda, com um corpo lindo – Mac olha maliciosamente para o corpo. - Minha Afrodite!

É mesmo Mac Taylor? Só é bonito meu corpo? Você só se interessa por ele? – Diz Stella fazendo biquinho.

Você toda me interessa! – Diz Mac e a beija

Meu Mac Taylor, só meu!– Diz Stella rindo e indo pra cima dele o beijando

E estavam prontos para o segundo round!

- FIM


End file.
